SICK
by ichizenkaze
Summary: jadi.. daehyun benar-benar sakit? "aku tidak butuh obat.. karena kau lah obat ku" DAELO HEREEE.. DAEHYUN X ZELO. RnR juseyoooooo


Author : Han NN

Tittle : Sick

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong

Genre : Fluff, Romance, School Life.

.

Warning : this is YAOI fanfiction, Not EYD, still typo.

.

A/N : zelo punya daehyun.. daehyun punya saya. Yongguk punya himchan, himchan punya saya..

.

Summary : jadi.. daehyun benar-benar sakit? "aku tidak butuh obat.. karena kau lah obat ku"

.

.

THIS IS FOR YOU ALL DAELO SHIPPER IN THE WORLD *lebay*

.

.

HAPPY READING..

.

.

Junhong menudukkan wajahnya. Bel sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Junhong berdiri didepan pintu kayu. Siap menggesernya untuk memasuki kelas dimana kekasihnya berada. Namun saat baru saja tangannya hendak menggeser pintu itu, gerakan cepat sudah mendahuluinya. Terbukalah pintu kayu itu. menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan bersama senyuman cerahnya.

"Junhong, mencari Daehyun kan?" tebak pemuda itu dengan pasti.

Junhong membalas senyuman yang pemuda itu layangkan padanya. mengangguk dengan wajah menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karena pemuda itu telah berhasil membaca maksudnya. Memang, biasanya Daehyun-lah yang akan ke kelas Junhong dan menunggu pemuda manis itu untuk keluar dari kelas dan pulang bersama. Namun hari ini, tidak biasanya. Junhong sudah menunggu selama 30 menit didalam kelas yang sudah mulai sepi. Dan kekasihnya itu belum sama sekali datang ke kelasnya.

"Daehyun hyung ada didalam?" tanya Junhong sambil memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat keadaan kelas Daehyun yang sudah sepi. Bisa dipastikan, hanya ada Daehyun dan Youngjae saja yang berada disana sebelum kedatangannya.

"ada. Aku baru saja mau ke kelas mu" jawab Youngjae-pemuda berambut cokat- itu sambil membetulkan letak ransel yang bergantung di pundaknya.

"memangnya kenapa? Ada apa hyung ke kelas ku?" penasaran pada nadanya tak bisa terhindarkan.

Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya. "Daehyun sakit" bisiknya.

Junhong membulatkan matanya. "b-benarkah?"

Junhong tahu, kekasihnya itu adalah orang yang sangat aktif dan bisa dikatakan tidak bisa diam. Selalu berbuat kerusuhan. Tidak bisa menghentikan setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya. selalu penasaran. Selalu menggoda. Dan bisa dikatakan dia akan diam jika dia telah tidur. Sedikit membuat khawatir sosok Junhong. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Daehyun sakit setelah sekitar 6 bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Youngjae mengangguk dengan pasti. "dia menyuruh ku ke kelas mu untuk memberitahu mu jika kau lebih baik pulang duluan"

Junhong menyipitkan matanya "lalu Daehyun hyung?"

"dia bisa pulang dengan ku. mungkin, dia tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir" jelas Youngjae saat keruh wajah Junhong menghias pada paras manisnya.

"t-tapi kan tidak bisa begitu.." ada nada sedih didalamnya.

Youngjae nampak berfikir sebentar. Dan dia menepuk pundak Junhong "masuklah, ajak dia pulang. aku duluan" ucanya Youngjae sambil mengarahkan kepalanya pada posisi Daehyun.

Junhong menatap tak berkedip pada Youngjae yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Jantungnya sedikit tak normal. Berdua di kelas bersama Jung Daehyun..

Bercanda..

:

:

:

Junhong melihat pemuda itu. duduk di bangku paling pojok dengan tangan terlipat diatas meja dan wajah tenggelam didalamnya. Apakah dia tidur?

Junhong melangkah hati-hati setelah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu kelas Daehyun. Daehyun tak mengenakkan outfitnya, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih beserta dasi yang melingkar dilehernya. Dalam posisinya seperti ini, dia bisa lihat leher belakang Daehyun. Lalu dia harus bagaimana?

Perlahan, dia mengangkat jemarinya. Memegang leher belakang Daehyun. Hangat. Rasa hangat itu begitu nyata pada jemari Junhong. Apa ini hanya efek dari tangannya yang dingin atau suhu tubuh Daehyun memang benar-benar tidak normal?

Junhong mengelus leher belakang Daehyun, membuat jemarinya sedikit mengenai tajamnya rambut Daehyun. Junhong bisa dengar erangan kecil yang berasal dari bibir Daehyun. Junhong menurunkan tubuhnya, masih dengan tangan mengelus lembut leher bagian belakang Daehyun.

Mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Daehyun yang masih setia tertunduk didalam lipatan tangannya. melihat dengan jelas keringat dingin yang mengalir di bagian pelipis Daehyun.

Daehyun benar-benar sakit.

"hyung.." Junhong berbisik lirih. jemarinya yang satu lagi perlahan meraih jemari dingin milik Daehyun. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Perlahan, wajah Daehyun terangkat, namun tak cukup sempurna. Dia menyampingkan wajahnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan jelas dengan wajah Junhong.

"Junhong, kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" nada parau yang Junhong dengar membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. dan dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Daehyun.

"kau sakit? kenapa tidak istirahat saja di rumah?" tanya Junhong mengabaikan pertanyaan Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya menggeleng, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

Junhong sedikit menarik nafas. Daehyun menggenggam erat jemarinya. Seolah memberikan petanda agar Junhong tetap disana.

"hyung.. ayo kita pulang" ajak Junhong sambil menumpukkan dagunya pada meja.

Namun hanya gelengan kecil yang Daehyun sampaikan. Ya. Junhong cukup tahu jika kekasihnya ini adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. hanya dengan jemari saling bergenggaman erat. tiba-tiba Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya. Junhong tersenyum, berfikir jika Daehyun akan mengajaknya pulang. namun tidak. Daehyun menggesar tempat duduknya, hingga kini Daehyun duduk dibangku pojok dan menyisakan bangku yang tadi didudukinya.

"kau duduk disini saja. kau bisa pegal jika dalam posisi itu terus" ucap Daehyun dengan suara lemas. Junhong ingin menolak. Kenapa tidak pulang saja? namun Daehyun menarik tangannya untuk bangun dan duduk dibangku yang telah dia kosongkan itu.

Dan mau tidak mau, Junhong menurut. Duduk dibangku tersebut. Daehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"kenapa tidak pulang saja? hyung kan bisa istirahat lebih baik jika di rumah" ujar Junhong sambil menghadapakan tubuhnya pada Daehyun.

Dan lagi, Daehyun hanya menggeleng. Junhong sungguh sangat tidak menyukai saat Daehyun sakit. tidak seperti kekasihnya. menjadi orang lain yang diam dan tak ada senyuman.

"memangnya apa yang sakit?" tanya Junhong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengelus pelipis Daehyun.

"hanya sedikit pusing dan demam" ucap Daehyun sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

Junhong segera mengambil alih pergerakan Daehyun. Dia tahu, Daehyun tidak suka memakai dasi. Dia hanya memakainya sebentar dan lalu membuka lilitannya dan tak akan memakainya lagi sampai pulang.

Dan Daehyun hanya mengamati wajah Junhong yang sedang membuka dasinya. Wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Junhong tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu, dan langsung.. semu merah menghias wajah manis Junhong. Dari jarak sedekat ini, wajah Junhong yang memerah sungguh menggemaskan.

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat bibirnya dan bibir Junhong melekat. Iris kelam Junhong terbelalak. Jemarinya yang masih berusaha membuka dasi Daehyun terhenti. Daehyun menutup matanya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan mengelus lembut pipi Junhong.

Tak disadari, jika Junhong meremas kuat kerah baju Daehyun. Rasa panas tak biasa menyapa bibirnya. rasa panas bibir Daehyun yang biasanya kini ditambah dengan suho tubuhnya yang sedang tidak stabil membuat sensasi yang aneh. hawa hangat saat Daehyun membuka mulutnya untuk sedikit menggigit bibir Junhong membuat Junhong berfikir jika saat ini keadaan Daehyun sungguh tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia benar-benar sakit.

Ciuman yang hangat itu terputus saat tiba-tiba Daehyun terbatuk. Segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Junhong dan menutup mulutnya yang terus terbatuk.

"hyung.. kita lebih baik pulang" ajak Junhong sambil menarik-narik tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun menggeleng. Meredakan deru nafasnya.

"hyung.." panggil Junhong lirih sambil mencoba melihat wajah Daehyun yang memerah. Sungguh, Junhong tidak ingin melihat Daehyun sakit lagi seperti ini.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Daehyun sambil menarik dasinya hingga lepas dari kerah kemejanya.

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya, melekatkan dahi mereka hingga Junhong bisa merasakan hangat nafas yang tak biasa. Hembusan hangat itu terus mengenai wajahnya. Jemari mereka saling bergenggaman erat. dahi Daehyun yang hangat namun jemari Daehyun yang dingin. Entah bagian mana yang harus Junhong lebih utamakan.

"aku sengaja ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat mu. aku tidak mau beristirahat di rumah karena aku ingin bersitirahat dimana kau berada. Aku ingin kau menyembuh kan ku" ucap Daehyun seperti pada bisikan.

Mata Daehyun tertutup, dan Junhong perlahan menutup matanya pula.

"karena seperti ini lebih baik daripada aku sehat namun tak ada kau disamping ku"

Tak bisa menghentikan seulas senyuman diwajah manisnya. sedang sakit pun Daehyun bisa-bisanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membua semu merah dipipinya bertambah.

"aku tidak butuh obat...

.

..karena kau lah obat ku.." bisik Daehyun sambil mengecup lembut bibir Junhong.

Junhong kembali merasakan hangatnya bibir Daehyun. Namun kecupan itu tak lama. Daehyun segera memutuskan lumatan yang awalnya dia mulai.

"ck. Aku seharusnya tidak mencium mu"

Junhong membuka matanya. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"k-kenapa begitu?"

"kau bisa tertular"

Junhong diam. Cukup lama. Dan senyuman pun kembali terhias diwajahnya.

"bukankah cinta itu saling berbagi? Jika kau bahagia, maka pasangan mu pun akan berbahagia. Jika sedih kau harus membagi kesedihan mu. dan jika kau sakit.. maka jangan ragu untuk membaginya dengan ku, hyung.." ucap Junhong sambil perlahan mendahului Daehyun menempelkan bibirnya.

Daehyun tersenyum. namun tetap, dia tidak ingin penyakitnya ini menular ke Junhong. Dia pun dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"tetap saja, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" Daehyun mencubit pipi Junhong dengan lembut.

Junhong tertawa kecil. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya. dan begitupun Daehyun. Menghirup kuat-kuat aroma tubuh Junhong dalam rengkuhannya.

Senja telah datang. Namun kedua sosok insan itu tak berkutik. Junhong merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa lehernya. Melihat sinar matahari yang membias pada kaca didepannya.

"cepat sembuh hyung.." menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Daehyun dan perlahan menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa saat denger lagi Bruno Mars Yang Nothin On You langsung melesat FF ini. agak ga nyambung emang. maaf jika ada kesamaan tempat, ide, atau latar belakang. But, FF ini dibikin dengan jerih payah sendiri.

.

Special buat kak rina yang merindukan FF DaeLo. Dan buat ka nita. Weh.. FF ultah suho weh..

.

RnR juseyooo...


End file.
